


The Wise Mage: A Tale Based on the Four Wise Monkeys

by thevoicesfromazkaban



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoicesfromazkaban/pseuds/thevoicesfromazkaban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore thinks that Harry is turning dark. So, what does he do? Simple: Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil, do no evil. Bash!Dumbles,Weasley,Hr Alive!Sirius, ignores HBP, begins before 7th year, HPDM LVSBRL FWGWTN BZNL SSLMNM PPLL - PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dumbledore thinks that Harry is turning dark. So, what does he do? Simple: Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil, do no evil. Bash!Dumbles,Weasley,Hr Alive!Sirius, ignores HBP, begins before 7th year, HPLV SBRL FWGWDM BZNL SSLMNM PPLL - PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS

 

WARNINGS: **_THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN DISTURBING IMAGES!_** I will try to censor it some for this site, full uncensored version will be on AO3, but I do have to describe Harry’s appearance, which may be disturbing to some! Anal, Oral, Vaginal, Torture, Toys, SLASH, FEMSLASH, HET, Abuse (mentions of), **_Body Modification_** , Character death, Spanking, Violence

 

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Hopefully I have this finished when I start posting, but I dunno if that’ll happen. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS! If you feel you cannot handle something mentioned above, DO NOT READ THIS! Also, Harry’s appearance may be disturbing to some, so please, think about that before beginning this story. Enjoy!

 

This prologue is really short! The net chapter will be longer! I promise! UPDATES WILL BE ERRATIC!

 

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

 

This is unbeta’d. If you would like to beta, please contact me.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**The Wise Mage**

**A Tale Based on the Four Wise Monkeys**

**Prologue**

 

(O-O)

 

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne holding a meeting. This meeting was about the assassination they were going to attempt on the Potter brat during the summer, now that they knew where he stayed.

 

Currently, Voldemort was listening to Draco Malfoy’s report on Potter during this past school year, his sixth. He noted with interest about the estrangement between the Golden Trio, and how Dumbledore didn’t seem too keen on his Golden Brat anymore. Then, Draco mentioned how Potter had gone missing about a week before the end of the year, and hadn’t been seen since.

 

Voldemort was contemplating this as the doors opened. A small figure began pushing through the crowd, attempting to get closer to Voldemort. The Dark Lord was getting ready to curse this person for interrupting his meeting, when he felt a presence in his mind. He panicked slightly, since his Occlumency shields had been up, and it should not have been possible for anything to have gotten inside his mind. That was when he heard a gasp from Severus and Lucius, and assumed that they had felt the presence behind their Occlumency barriers as well.

 

He heard the presence in his mind snicker. “You have no reason to be alarmed. I am a Natural Legilimens. Your Occlumency is fine,” the presence said, and Voldemort knew he had heard that voice before. He just couldn’t place it.

 

From the shocked looks on the faces of his Death Eaters, Voldemort knew that they could hear it, too.

 

“Who are you?” Voldemort asked aloud. He didn’t want to curse his visitor just yet.

 

“Don’t remember me, Tom?” the voice in his mind questioned. Suddenly, the small person, now in front of his throne, raised a hand, still covered by his robes, and waved at him. “Such a pity. And here I was, hoping that you would still be able to know who I was. Such a pity,” the voice sighed.

 

“Who are you? Tell me before I curse you!” Tom shouted, filled with rage at the use of his filthy muggle name.

 

The voice in his head snickered once again. “Oh, Tom, are you really so naïve to think that you could curse me?” Another snicker.

 

Tom pointed his wand at the figure, now seated, at the base of his throne, and cast the Cruciatus. Just as it was about to make contact, the spell rebounded off an invisible barrier, and hit Voldemort. The Dark Lord nearly screamed at the pain and rage his own spell contained.

 

“Like I said, Tom, did you really think you could curse me? As it is, I would like to be on your side of this wretched war, so, therefore, I feel I should be in your good graces. I will show you who I am, so long as you swear not to attempt to knowingly harm or kill me, and I shall do the same for you.”

 

Voldemort thought this out, as any Slytherin would. Though, his judgment was impeded with the amount of rage he felt. He nodded, and held up his wand, waiting for the small person to do so as well. Slowly, both of them took the oath in unison, so neither would be able to stop without being bound to it, and then harm or kill the other.

 

When this was done, the person nodded, and he felt, rather than saw, the presence smile. Slowly, the person looked up at Tom, without their hood falling, am let Voldemort see their face. The first thing Tom noticed was the lightning bolt shaped scar at the upper right of their forehead. Then, he saw their face.

 

(O-O)

 

A/N: OOO a cliffie! Yay! What does Harry look like? Any guesses?

 

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 

WARNINGS: see Prologue for general fic warnings, **_SEVERE BODY MODIFCATION, MENTIONS OF TORTURE, and DISTURBING IMAGES: I have not censored the description of Harry, as his appearance is a major portion of this fic. I do not recommend reading that portion if you do not think you can handle it._** There are also mentions of attempted suicide

 

I have decided to change the main pairing of this fic. It will now be HPDM. I’m sorry if you are upset by this, but I think it will work better with the story line I have planned out.

 

Also, the beginning of this story will be DARK, however, it does get better. So, if you can handle it, please read the beginning bc you will be lost later on, but it will not be as dark as it is in the beginning of the story. IT DOES GET BETTER.

 

This is unbeta’d. If you would like to beta, please contact me.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**The Wise Mage**

**A Tale Based on the Four Wise Monkeys**

**Chapter 1**

 

(O-O)

 

_When this was done, the person nodded, and he felt, rather than saw, the presence smile. Slowly, the person looked up at Tom, without their hood falling, am let Voldemort see their face. The first thing Tom noticed was the lightning bolt shaped scar at the upper right of their forehead. Then, he saw their face._

 

The scar and the small build were the only remnants of Harry Potter.

 

The man in front of him, for no boy could be this way, was scary. His eyebrows and eyelashes had been plucked, and his head and face were shaven, so he was devoid of any hair from his collar up, and maybe, for all Tom knew, below that, too. Harry had scars on his scalp, as though the person cutting his hair off had not been very careful at all. However, worst of all, were his eyes and mouth. His eyelids had been stitched shut, with black thread, there was dried blood around his eyes, and it looked as though the sockets were hollow, as if there were no longer eyes behind his permanently closed eyelids. Tom would’ve wagered that if he pressed on the eyelid, his finger would have found no resistance except for the skin. His mouth was also stitched shut, with the same black thread, and his lips had been cut off. There was no red around his mouth, just skin, and black thread. There was also a long, jagged scar on his throat, from the top to the bottom. Where his ears had once been, Harry now had scars and stitches, as though his ears had been sliced off and the holes left sewn shut.

 

Tom looked down his robe, to see if there was any more visible damage. Harry, though he could not possibly have seen the movement, smiled slightly and held up his hands. Or, what had been his hands. They were now stumps, cut off at the wrists. Tom noted, with some interest, the long, jagged scars on the wrists, probably from a suicide attempt.

 

In short, Tom was shocked.

 

Making a quick, and hopefully wise, decision, Voldemort addressed his followers. “My Death Eaters, let me introduce you to a new ally, Lethe. He is to be afforded the same respect that you would give me. He shall handle any disrespect, and I have no doubts that he is capable.”

 

Suddenly, the presence in his mind sent the image of a wicked grin, and Tom saw the grin reflected on Harry’s face. “Thank you, Voldemort. I assure all of you that I am capable of…discipline.” The malicious tone in which Harry had…said…thought?...the word “discipline” was unnerving, and sent shivers down the spines of some of the newer Death Eaters.

 

Harry still hadn’t turned around, nor shown his new appearance to the Death Eaters, and did not appear as though he planned to. “Now,” the voice rang in their minds, “I believe you were readying to assassinate Harry Potter?”

 

Voldemort looked at him, his questions in his eyes. Going out on a limb, he thought, ‘How are we to assassinate you, if you are now my ally?’

 

“Simple,” he heard, “bring me the muggles who live there. I have been waiting for this…opportunity…for a very long time. The wards will have collapsed by now, so it should be fairly easy. Just go in and portkey them out.”

 

Voldemort nodded. “My followers, I have received information that the wards around the house have collapsed. You will go there and bring me everyone, whether the Potter brat is there or not. Lucius, you are in charge of organizing this. Dismissed.”

 

There were loud _CRACK!_ ’s of Apparition following a loud chorus of “Yes, my lord.”

 

“Now,” Tom said. “I have questions.” And he swept out of the room, leaving Harry to follow.

 

They walked through the halls of the manor, Harry managing to not look clumsy or bump into anything. They reached Voldemort’s sitting room with ease after a short walk. The room was not overly large, just enough pace for 3 walls covered in books, a mahogany desk with a leather swivel chair behind it, and two armchairs in front, a fireplace, and two wingback chairs in front of it.

 

Tom sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace, and Harry followed suit.

 

“So,” Voldemort started. “How is it that you seem to know where you are going?”

 

Harry smirked at this, a knowing expression on his face. “The same way I speak and hear. I use my Natural Legilimency to hear and see from everyone’s mind, if they’re near me. I saw and heard everything that your Death Eaters saw and heard during the meeting. I can feel people all the way down in Little Hangleton. Definitely useful, not only for my…predicament, but also for missions and such.”

 

Voldemort nodded. It made sense. “What exactly happened to you?”

 

Harry’s face darkened considerably, his stitched lips etched into a frown. A pensieve appeared in front of Voldemort, and his eyes widened minutely at the display of such powerful wandless magic. A small sliver of memories made its way from Harry’s head, as though attached to a wand, and into the bowl of memories. Taking the hint, Tom put his face into the bowl.

 

_Dumbledore was standing over Harry, who was strapped to a metal table. It was a very bleak room, grey stone, presumably somewhere in Hogwarts’s dungeons. “Well, my boy, I am afraid that I cannot allow your descent to the Dark side to continue any longer.”_

_Harry’s lips opened and began to move, his eyes frantic, and it was apparent that a silencing spell had been cast on him. “Now, my boy, I have decided to go along with a muggle idea for your…correction. I presume you have heard of the four wise monkeys?”_

_Getting no response from a wide-eyed Harry, Dumbledore continued. “It is very simple. There are four monkeys, each in a different pose, that represent four things: Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil, do no evil. Now, since I cannot make it so you can be in the four poses, we will have to improvise.” Dumbledore conjured a knife, needle, and black thread._

The memory ended there, and it was enough for Voldemort to gain the information he wanted.

 

“So, now that you know, could you please call Severus in? I would like to speak to him.”

 

Voldemort nodded. Seconds later, the _CRACK!_ of Apparition could be heard from the foyer, and the footsteps of someone coming their way.

 

Severus walked in to the room not long after, and Tom nodded at him, before sweeping from the room.

 

“Sit down, Severus,” a presence, the one from the meeting, said into his mind.

 

Severus did as he had been bidden, and waiting silently. A few minutes later, he saw stumps rise form the cloaked figure in front of him, where his hands had once been, and take the hood down.

 

When it fell, Severus let out and uncontrolled gasp of surmise, a look of shock on his face.

 

(O-O)

 

A/N: So, Sevvy knows! What will his reaction be? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

 

PWEEEEAAAASSSSE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

 

WARNINGS: See Prologue

 

daithi4377: the vow covers only Tom

 

This is unbeta’d. If you would like to beta, please contact me.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**The Wise Mage**

**A Tale Based on the Four Wise Monkeys**

**Chapter 2**

 

(O-O)

 

_“Sit down, Severus,” a presence, the one from the meeting, said into his mind._

_Severus did as he had been bidden, and waiting silently. A few minutes later, he saw stumps rise form the cloaked figure in front of him, where his hands had once been, and take the hood down._

_When it fell, Severus let out and uncontrolled gasp of surprise, a look of shock on his face._

 

“What happened?!” Severus shouted at Harry. “I FIXED it! How did this happen again?! Did Dumbledore get you again after I rescued you?!”

 

“Calm down, Severus. You’re lucky I put wards around this room, or else Tom would know everything by now. Did you know he wears a glamor, too? Oh, and these features are glamored. There is no damage done since you fixed me up.”

 

“Of bloody course I know! Who did you think fixed him? And would you please take that glamor off?!”

 

Harry took off his cloak, revealing his black shirt and slacks underneath. He waved a stump over his form, and let his magic do its work.

 

Slowly, the many layers of glamors, several to fool each sense, fell away until the boy Severus had been able to restore somewhat returned. The stitches were gone, and his eyes were back. They were now a cloudy, glassy green, though, not the vibrant killing curse green they used to be, a mark of his blindness. His lips, full and pouty now, returned, as did his tongue. The scars that had been on his throat were less pronounced, now thin white lines. His famous lightning bolt scar had faded until it was only noticeable under close scrutiny. His wand hand grew back from its stump, and a magic silver hand appeared where his left once was. His hair grew from his scalp until it reached a third of the way down his back, which Harry promptly tied it in a ponytail, as did his eyebrows and eyelashes. His ears grew back, however useless they were now. He even shot up a few inches in height, leaving him at 5’ 10”, and some of his muscle came back as well. Due to Severus’s potions and healing, Harry could now turn many a head, of both genders.

 

However, though Severus could grow back limbs, he could not fix the senses. Harry was still blind, deaf and mute.

 

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

“No problem, Severus,” Harry replied in his mind. “Nice acting, by the way. Perfectly timed gasp. And thank you, for what you did. I am very grateful.”

 

Severus nodded. “Lethe?” he asked.

 

Harry chuckled in his mind. “Yes. In the Underworld, it is the river of oblivion. Very suitable, don’t you think?”

 

“Very,” Severus replied dryly. “What are your plans now? I assume that you had something to do with the continuation of the plans to assassinate you.”

 

He felt Harry nod. “I told him to bring the Dursleys so I could…enjoy…them. After that, I will probably be out for revenge. Or just a good time. Who knows? It’s funny, really. Dumbledore tried to make it so I could not act evilly, but, in reality, he just brought down the barriers of my conscience that stopped me from being evil. Now, I’m unhinged.” Severus felt the cruel smirk that he saw twist Harry’s lips.

 

Severus nodded. “Do you have any specific plans for anyone?”

 

Harry nodded. “I will probably make Granger and Weasley feel what I felt when they burnt my photo album. But first, I will ruin them. They will suffer, as will Dumbledore. All in due time. I have a plan, to begin with. I think that I will be getting Fudge to help me. I only hope that the wizarding world isn’t blinded by the Light.”

 

Severus nodded. “I wish you good luck. Feel free to call upon my assistance, I will grant you whatever is in my power.” With that, Severus left his chair, and walked out. Just as Harry put his glamors back on, he heard a slight shuffle behind the door, indicating the presence of the eavesdropper.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Tom, eavesdropping? That is generally considered rude.”

 

Voldemort has the decency to look slightly embarrassed at being caught, especially since he hadn’t been able to hear anything. “Yes, well, it is quite disturbing when a Death Eater knows more of you than I myself do.”

 

Harry smiled. “I can imagine.”

 

“I think that it is time to retire for the night, don’t you? I will have a House Elf show you to your rooms. Hippy!”

 

A House Elf appeared, bowing low, at Tom’s feet. “Take Lethe to his room. You are assigned to him. Leave.” Hippy bowed lower, and walked out of the room, shortly beckoning Harry to follow.

 

The elf led him to a set of rooms in the west wing of the Manor, the wing for those considered distant family, or so the elf had said.

 

Harry’s rooms included a sitting room, small study, bedroom, and bathroom. It was decorated with a Ravenclaw color scheme, and Harry quite liked it. Harry asked the elf what time breakfast was normally served, and, after the reply of nine o’clock, asked the elf to wake him at six. With that, Harry entered the bedroom, warded it, removed his glamors, transfigured his clothes, and went to bed.

 

.:OoO:.

 

Harry was awoken by a persistent poking at his nose. When he opened his eyes, he saw large, beady ones staring back at him. He was startled for a second, before the events of the previous day came back to him. He sat up and looked at the mirror across the room from him, and inspected his appearance.

 

His features were without the glamors, thankfully, and he had that just-fucked look with his bedhead and slightly dazed expression.

 

Harry asked the elf to bring him a cup of coffee, plain, and got up. He went to the bathroom and then summoned his trunk from where he had been staying for the past few days. Harry waved his hand and the trunk opened and the items in it went to their respective places, putting themselves away neatly. Harry went into the closet and found a track suit which he promptly put on. Harry drank the coffee that Hippy had brought, then Apparated to the Forbidden Forest for his morning run.

 

As Harry ran through the forest, nodding a good morning to each creature who nodded at him, Harry thought about the turn events had taken last night. He now had the Dark Lord as an ally, and Dumbledore as an enemy. Humph. Wouldn’t have thought that would’ve happened a few weeks ago.

 

When Harry’s run finished two hours later, it was eight thirty, and time for a shower, then breakfast. Harry Apparated into the Manor and took his shower. He reapplied his glamors and then pulled on black slacks, shirt, vest, boots, and tie.

 

Harry called for Hippy and asked her to lead him to the place where Tom ate breakfast, and asked her to have his breakfast sent there. She nodded, popped out, and came back to lead Harry to Tom.

 

When Harry arrived in the dining room, Tom was already seated at the head of the table, with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape seated as well.

 

“Good morning,” he said into their minds. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco’s heads whipped up to see the intruder. Lucius and Draco immediately stood and pulled their wands, pointing them at the newcomer.

 

“Good morning to you, as well, Lethe,” Severus said. Tom just nodded in his general direction without breaking his conversation with Severus.

 

Lucius and Draco’s eyes widened when they learned the identity of the new person. That was when the Malfoys took in his appearance. They looked upon him with indifferent masks, though their surprise and slight disgust was apparent in their eyes, and their minds.

 

Lucius and Draco brought their wands down, and both said, “I apologize, my Lord.”

 

“Just Lethe, please. And you are forgiven.”

 

It was then that Harry heard an idea flash in Severus’s mind, and, once he had realized what Severus was about to say, it was too late. “Harry, would you please take the glamors off?”

 

“MERLIN FUCKING DAMMIT, SEVERUS! I was going to tell them later, and probably not the Malfoys. Why did you tell them?” he raged in their minds.

 

“What glamors, Lethe?” asked Tom, while the Malfoys questions, “Harry?” They studied his face intently, before Draco saw his scar and shouted, “POTTER?!” once again pointing his wand at Harry.

 

“Draco, there is no need for that. Lethe has joined us, and, as such, he is no longer considered an enemy.”

 

Draco apologized once again, before lowering his wand. “My Lord?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yes, Lucius?”

 

“If you knew about Po- Lethe, then why did you ask me to plan the raid on his house?”

 

“Lethe asked me to.”

 

Lucius nodded.

 

“Now, Lethe,” Tom said, “what are these glamors that Severus told us about?”

 

Harry cursed quite colorfully in everyone’s minds. He had hope that they had forgotten Severus’s slip…no, not slip. It was on purpose. He had hoped that they had forgotten Severus’s…treason. Yes, that was a fitting term. Treason.

 

Anyways, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were staring at him intently. “Harry, I’m waiting,” Severus said.

 

Harry glared, as best one could with their eyes sewn shut, but the glare was felt in everyone’s minds. He waved a stump over his form and the glamors fell, revealing his true form. Harry heard Draco’s breath quicken, and felt the feelings of sexual arousal from Lucius, Tom, Draco, and Narcissa.

 

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

.:OoO:.

 

A/N: Soooo, what dost thou thinketh?

 

Drop me a review, please. I lurrrvvvs them.


End file.
